Celebration
by Na-Na-Nessa
Summary: They had done it. Their plan to defeat the Mountain Men had worked, and they got all of their people back. Everyone was at peace, celebrating their victory, except for the Commander. Something is troubling her. Clexa. Rated M for mature content.


_**Hello!**_

 _ **So, I thought I would take a small break from my other stories and write something a little more...captivating.**_

 _ **Instead of the betrayal, their plan to defeat the Mountain Men had pulled through successfully, and everyone is currently at peace, except for the Commander. Something is troubling her.**_

 _ **Warning: This contains sexual content.**_

* * *

She looked around at all the smiling flushed faces, a crowd mixed of Grounders and Sky People. They had done it. They defeated the Mountain Men and got all of their people back.

"Clarke! I can't believe we did it!" Raven excitedly bounced up to her. She had definitely gotten better with her brace.

"I know, it's…it's almost too good to believe..." Clarke agreed, taking a drink of the wine the Grounders had supplied. She tried not to make a face as the rather potent liquid went down with some difficulty. Even their wine was as hard as they were.

Raven sighed contently, her eyes relaxed and slightly red. "We got our people back and everyone is just chill. Everything is good, all thanks to you." she patted her on the back proudly.

"Oh, no..." Clarke blushed modestly as she stared down into her cup, though her cheeks were already becoming flushed. She blinked a few times and realized she needed to slow down or things would get out of hand. She needed to be completely conscious, always, because you never knew in this world when something might happen.

"Well, I'm going to go refill my cup and try to dance to this bizarre drumming thing they've got going on," Raven nodded to an area where Grounders were banging handmade drums in a fast paced beat, with a small mixed crowd hopping around, dancing and laughing.

It was truly a great sight to see; Grounders and Sky People coming together, no current threat weighing on them. She finally felt relaxed for the first time since...since before she was sent here.

"Enjoying yourself?" someone's voice spoke behind her, and she turned to see her mother.

"I am." she smiled gently, "Are you?"

"For the most part. I just came to take a quick break, but a doctor's job is never truly done." she looked back towards the earthed The Ark in the distance.

"How are they?" she asked, referring to all of the people they saved from the mountain.

"They'll be alright," her mother nodded. "They just need all the rest they can get now."

"Good." Clarke smiled, and she soaked up the relieving feeling that she had done something right. Something good.

Her mother began to look around, her brow slightly creased. "Where's Lexa? Shouldn't she be celebrating our victory?"

Clarke looked around as well, and didn't realize the Commander was not present to their little celebration.

"I don't know," Clarke said, waiting to see that familiar strong gaze, and as if they were waiting on cue for her to realize she was gone, two large Grounders approached her.

" _Heda_ has requested your presence."

"Oh. Uhm, okay..." She nodded and turned towards her mother with curious eyes. "I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, sure. Be careful," she said with a bit of a warning tone, and Clarke gave her a small smile and a nod as she began to follow the two.

They walked quietly away from the celebration and towards the tent she's come to know as Lexa's, realizing she was still holding her cup. She couldn't remember if she had two cups or three... It had been a long time since she had last consumed any alcohol —not to mention the Grounders' alcohol seemed stronger than any wine she has had in the past— and as the already consumed alcohol continued to warm her belly, she noticed she was only becoming slightly more inebriated as they walked.

Not good when going to meet the Commander.

"Uhm, may I ask what this is about?" she asked, trying to find her sober side, staring at their broad backs.

"We do not question _Heda's_ intentions," one of them somewhat grunted behind his mask. It didn't come off as rude, just...blunt.

"Right." Clarke nodded with a sigh, wondering why she really bothered to ask. Still, she wondered why she called for her. Did something happen?

They finally reached the tent, one stopping a few feet from the tent while the other held the cloth back for her. There was hardly anyone else around, give or take a few Grounders still patrolling in the distance.

"Thank you." she nodded to him and entered. She looked back before going any further, only to watch the Grounders begin to walk away. She thought it odd, but continued further into the tent.

It was dim, naturally because there were only small torches and candles to give off light in the dark, and as her eyes swept the small area, she found Lexa with her back turned to her; hands clasped behind her. She couldn't tell if Lexa even knew she was there or not, but she suddenly spoke, and it was clear that she did.

"Good evening, Clarke."

"Hello, Lexa." she walked further in, and Lexa finally turned towards her. She was free of the bloodshed, her armor, and the black warpaint; her eyes relaxed and her features serene.

However, the presence of _Heda_ was apparent in the air around her, nearly suffocating, meaning there was something serious.

"Y-You called for me?" she tried to press on, ignoring the tension in the air.

Lexa observed Clarke naturally, her unblinking eyes drifting down towards the cup in her hand for a moment before swiftly rising back up.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Clarke?"

Clarke looked down at her cup for a second, nearly forgetting she was holding it. "Oh, uh...yes. Are...Are you?" she asked with uncertainty, because Lexa was in here, by herself, rather than with the rest celebrating. That could only mean something was up, or that Lexa thought she was foolish for allowing herself to let loose. She couldn't tell.

"I am..." she simply said, and Clarke took that as a good sign until she added, "—unsettled."

Maybe not such a good sign.

"Is something wrong?" Clarke asked worriedly, taking a few steps in as her sobriety pulled to the surface —at least, as much as it could. She watched as Lexa slowly began to pace along one of the tables in the tent.

"You know, Clarke, when I first met you I thought you were a simple, naive, foolish girl," she said calmly, pausing as her eyes cast down towards the table.

Clarke's eyes followed, and her nerves rose as Lexa reached down, and slid the dagger that was resting on it from its place. She began twirling it between her fingers as her body faced her, though her eyes remained on the weapon.

"But you have proven to be strong, brave, aware... _cunning_..." she trailed off, her body as motionless as a statue, until forest green eyes snapped up to hers.

Clarke wasn't sure where this was going, and she tried to swallow down the nervous lump growing in her throat. "Th-Thank you," was all she could bring herself to say, though there was uncertainty in her voice.

"As Commander I have always listened to my instincts, which has aided me in my succession. It is something I cannot ignore, no matter how hard I try."

Clarke nodded, "Well, as they always say...listen to your gut instinct," she tried to lighten the mood with a gentle laugh, but no smile was reciprocated, causing Clarke to lose hers. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"True." she nodded. "Which is why I have summoned you, Clarke," she said, and took a few steps toward her.

Clarke's body slightly tensed as she eyed the dagger in her hand, but kept her features as calm as she could given the circumstances.

"As you can see, to be a Commander not only means leading your people in the right path, protecting them, and doing what is best for them..." She slowly continued forward until she was standing right in front of Clarke. "But it also means conquering any element that would cause a Commander to appear... _weak_."

Her eyes pierced heavily into Clarke's, her chin slightly tilted down like a predator watching its prey.

"...Conquering..?" Clarke repeated, feeling her heart beating in her chest as she lightly began to step back; her eyes locked onto the Commander's.

"Yes, Clarke." Lexa took another step forward, closing in on her. "And my instincts are telling me I need to take care of this _now_."

"What do you mean?" Clarke took another slow step back, wondering just what Lexa was referring to.

It couldn't be her, could it? Was she afraid that Clarke would try to take over her clans? Try to take over as Commander? Did she see her as a threat now? She would never, but Lexa _was_ the cautious type. She gripped the cup.

"You see, Clarke, I do not take pleasure in my offers being refused," she tapped the sharp edge against her fingers, "I usually... _acquire_ what I am after. One way or another."

She didn't understand. Hadn't they joined together? Were the Sky People still posing a threat to Lexa?

Her nerves were causing her heart to race as she stared into the raptorial eyes of the Commander, and she felt like a trapped, helpless prey. Only her mother knew she was here...would she realize in time if something happened to her?

"Do you understand, Clarke?" Lexa's voice brought her out of her racing mind, and Clarke realized she was only inches away, staring into fixed green eyes. She wracked her brain, trying to figure out this puzzling riddle Lexa was giving her.

"Wh-What is it that you need to...conquer?" was all she could ask, breathless. She felt like her life was suddenly in danger.

Lexa's eyes narrowed, the dagger between her fingers becoming still as she spoke.

" _You."_

Clarke's heart skipped, beating erratically in her chest. What did that mean? Why her? Was she referring to the Grounder's belief of taking someone's power when they killed them? She thought they were finally safe —she thought she was finally safe…

"What do you mean, Lexa? I don't...I thought..." she stumbled over her words, the fear apparent in her voice and her features.

Suddenly, Lexa began to smirk, and this only increased her fear, as well as her confusion.

"Perhaps," she raised the dagger, and Clarke knew better than to move an inch as she stepped right up to her, "you are still rather foolish..." her voice was low and —unless Clarke was imagining it— sultry.

Lexa then placed the tip of the blade against the side of her cheek, and Clarke became tense. Lexa's eyes watching the blade as she gently traced it down her jaw slowly, over her throat, where Clarke swallowed hard.

" _I want you, Clarke,"_ she said firmly, the dagger still making its slow descent over to the soft spot on her throat. _"I want to make you mine."_

Steely eyes finally rose up to hers, and this time Clarke could see _hunger_ in them, but not the hunger she was imagining. She wasn't staring at her like a starved predator with the instincts to kill. —No, she was staring at her with _lust._

Suddenly, Clarke's heart began frantically beating for a whole different reason as butterflies attacked in the low depths of her belly, realization slowly dawning on her. She had been so preoccupied with freeing their people, that she hadn't had a chance to think about the intimate event that had happened between her and Lexa, when she had kissed her in this very tent, but now that the war was over, there was nothing that could distract her.

Clarke's head was buzzing with new feelings and alcohol, the last of what she had drank coming into effect and intensifying these feelings.

She liked Lexa. Why? She was not sure. She was cold, she was hard, she was a mystery… She was _dangerous_ , but that also made her _desirable_. Something about her drew Clarke in, like a dark ominous cave, and she realized now that she wanted to explore.

Now that the weight of the war and the safety of her people were free from her, it allowed her mind to finally relax and open up, and she finally had freedom to take in just how _alluring_ the Commander was. She was intimidating, fierce, and strong...but she was also beautiful, captivating, and —though it brought a blush to Clarke's cheeks to even think it alone in her head— _sexy_.

Her eyes were compelling, especially when they would bore into Clarke's; when they watched her every move like a skillful predator, and it spread a warmth throughout Clarke. Her lips, pink and plump, appeared soft, which only increased Clarke's urge to find out if they were just as they presented.

She couldn't quite figure out what it was, perhaps it was the mystery of her, but it beckoned Clarke to dive in. She wanted to explore every inch of her, every part unseen by others. She wanted to touch areas she had only secretly dreamed of, and she wanted Lexa's touch in return, and just the mere thought of it grew heat far below her navel.

" _Chich op, Klark," Speak, Clarke,_ Lexa ordered her, pulling her from these consuming thoughts.

However, she had no words as she stared back and forth into the hard eyes of the Commander. They were alone. No other eyes to keep themselves reserved under. No distraction to ignore the feelings that were rising; the tension building between them.

Instead, Clarke raised her cup up and tipped back the last of the liquid before quickly leaning forward and capturing the lips of the ruthless Commander; the blade pressing into her throat, but she didn't care. It was exciting. There was no current threat, no weight of duty on her shoulders at the moment that she finally felt relaxed enough to dive into these feelings.

Or perhaps it was just the alcohol.

She felt Lexa immediately return the kiss with hunger driven into her movements, actually pushing Clarke back. She felt a hand slide onto her hip, beginning to guide her in a new direction without breaking the kiss.

She turned her head to kiss her deeper, and became slightly surprised when a warm tongue did not gently ask for permission, but pushed its way into her mouth as if it belonged there, causing her stomach to clench into a tight knot of desire.

She began to slide a hand up her chest and to her neck, but she felt Lexa grab her wrist to stop her, pulling it away from her. She tried again, but Lexa put up resistance, not allowing Clarke to touch her. She pulled back, finally breaking their kiss to question why Lexa was keeping her hand away.

"What—" she tried, but Lexa cut her off.

" _Shh."_ She hushed her, kissing her lips again.

She began pushing her back again, and Clarke felt the back of her knees bump into something, but she had an idea of what it was, and it caused a tingling nervousness to spread from the middle of her stomach out to her limbs.

She tried again as they continued to kiss each other, because she wanted to touch Lexa, but once more she halted her actions, confusing Clarke.

"Lexa—" she began to question during a break in the kiss, but was immediately cut off by the dagger pressing harder into her throat; Lexa's steely eyes piercing into hers with a threatening look.

" _Shof op, Klark," Be quiet, Clarke,_ she demanded with a low tone, and pulled back her shoulders, though keeping her chin down still in that predatory way. _"Ai laik Heda."_

 _I am Heda._

From being around the Grounders, Clarke had picked up on a few of their words, and she immediately understood. She felt another wave of desire wash over her at this...controlling situation.

Lexa was in charge.

She nodded her head and began to lower her arm as Lexa finally released her grip. She pulled the dagger away from Clarke's throat, and turned away, walking over to one of the tables nearby. Clarke watched as she turned to face her again, leaning on the table and playing with the knife once more. She was staring at her, but Clarke could see her mind was working, and finally, she raised her chin as if she figured something out.

"Put the cup down," she ordered, and Clarke immediately complied, feeling something growing in her as she set the cup on the ground. She waited for her next command, trying not to giggle due to the alcohol, but a small one escaped and she tried to cover it up by pretending to clear her throat.

"Does this amuse you?" Lexa then asked, tilting her head slightly as Clarke realized she must have at least been smiling, or she did in fact catch her slip up.

She quickly dropped her smile and shook her head.

"Speak when spoken to, _Klark_ ," she demanded, emphasis with the click of her tongue.

"No."

"'No' _what_?" she narrowed her eyes.

"No, _Heda_." Clarke corrected herself, and she could see the faintest sign of a smirk on Lexa's lips. Lips that she very much wished she were kissing right now.

Part of her was uncertain if Lexa was truly playing with her, using her authority in a form of foreplay, or if perhaps she was using her authority to make Clarke do what she wanted. Either way, and possibly due to the alcohol that had settled into her system, she found it rather seductive. For so long she felt in control of every aspect in her new Earth life; having to take the initiative, give the commands, figuring out what to do next, that having someone else tell her what to do and take control of her in such a way...it was quite a liberating feeling. And she liked the thought of it.

" _Os," Good,_ Lexa said, and her eyes roamed over Clarke's body. "Remove your clothes."

Clarke felt her nerves rise, and when she didn't move due to a slight lack of confidence, dangerous green eyes flicked up to hers.

" _Kom nau, Klark." Right now, Clarke._

When Clarke still didn't move —an idea quickly coming to mind— Lexa's brow creased and she tilted her head to the other side upon seeing a cocky smirk form on Clarke's lips.

"No," she simply said.

"No?" she raised her chin, her features remaining stolid even after Clarke's refusal.

Clarke felt excitement rise in her as Lexa raised herself away from the table, unblinking eyes steady on her; dagger still in hand.

Clarke couldn't tell if it was fear, or excitement, or a mixture of both pumping through her as she approached. Lexa, who was just a bit taller, stood right in front of her, merely inches from Clarke's face as she stared into her eyes.

"You defy me?" she asked, and Clarke made sure she was standing up straight.

"If I were?" she questioned with a raise of her brow, and a smirk appeared on Lexa's lips once more.

"Then, I shall make you," she said, and before Clarke even had time to blink, Lexa grabbed her arm and whipped her around, pulling her hard against her chest with a hand under her chin and the dagger to her exposed throat.

Clarke now knew Lexa wouldn't do anything to hurt her, but it didn't stop the thrilling rush that ran through her. It was only adding to her excitement, and Lexa knew it as Clarke's chest heaved up and down.

She felt the tip of the blade begin to trail down until it came to the top of her shirt, and in one swift movement she grabbed the collar and brought the sharp blade down, tearing her shirt open with it. Clarke's heart was still beating wildly, but her own desire was growing greatly. She wasn't sure if the alcohol was the cause of this rapid growing ache, but she was now more than ready.

She felt the tip of the blade making slow, lazy trails over her exposed torso; her breaths coming out harder and quicker as she looked down and watched it.

"You are trembling," Lexa's low, husky voice rolled over her ear, causing goosebumps to race down her side. "Are you afraid, Clarke?"

"No," Clarke responded, and she tried to turn to kiss her again, but she felt fingers grab her jaw, stopping her from reaching Lexa's lips.

Her disappointment however was quickly pushed away as she felt lips and teeth grazing the skin of her neck.

"No, _what_?" Lexa spoke darkly, and Clarke felt a rather painful suck on her neck as she bit it. She winced lightly as the skin was pulled, but it only aided in her growing desire.

"No, _Heda_."

She felt Lexa's teeth release her skin, her lips coming up to her ear again.

"Perhaps you should be," she said hauntingly.

"Why?" Clarke whispered, feeling nervousness grow. "— _Heda."_ she added safely.

Her fingers that had been holding her jaw, delicately slid down her throat and along her collarbone. They felt cool against Clarke's growing heated skin as they traced back and forth.

She could hear the smirk in her next words as they spoke next to her ear.

" _Because I'm going to make you scream."_

A tingling shiver ran down her spine as her breath quickly escaped her, erupting in goosebumps along her skin again, and her back became colder as Lexa stepped away, pulling her jacket along with it. She tossed it away from them. Clarke felt her tug off her torn shirt, and she remained still, waiting for the next command.

"Take this off, or I will do it myself," Lexa nearly growled, and Clarke didn't need to look at her to know what she was referring to.

She didn't want her to tear it off, so she quickly reached back behind her and unclasped her only bra, quickly pulling it away from her body and tossing it aside.

"Turn around, Clarke."

She swallowed hard, preparing herself for Lexa's reaction as she finally turned to face her; her heart racing and her breathing hard. She watched her predatory eyes as they unashamedly explored her bare torso.

However, her features remained placid, making it impossible for Clarke to read. Did she like what she saw? Was she disappointed?

"Lexa—" she began, feeling extremely nervous under her stare, but she held her hand up, silencing her.

"Quiet, Clarke. I am studying you," she said bluntly as her eyes continued to roam over her curves, and Clarke felt her cheeks and even her chest become red with modesty.

Even though it came off hard, it was still sweet underneath.

However, Clarke was becoming impatient. She needed to feel not only Lexa's eyes on her, but the rest of her as well. Her body was aching for her touch.

"Come here," she said, trying to make her voice firm, and this caused Lexa's eyes to snap up to hers. They stared at one another for what felt to Clarke like an eternity, and she finally spoke.

"Excuse me?" Her voice was low and threatening.

"Please, _Heda_..." she nearly whispered tentatively, her hands fidgeting together in front of her as she quickly put on a nervous front, and Lexa's features somewhat relaxed; the hunger still growing in her eyes as she stabbed the dagger into the table behind her, and began to approach Clarke.

Clarke was quickly catching on. Lexa enjoyed being in control, and seemed to greatly enjoy Clarke being submissive.

However, the alcohol in Clarke demanded for Lexa's touch, becoming impatient, and she considered that perhaps she _shouldn't_ make this easy for the Commander. All of her people, including Clarke and some of the Sky People themselves, did exactly what Lexa wanted. She was used to demanding and receiving what she desired. Maybe Clarke shouldn't make this so easy.

"Get on the bed," Lexa ordered her, but Clarke raised her chin slightly.

"No."

Lexa's eyes snapped to hers again, and she almost appeared angry, but Clarke knew it was because she didn't like to be opposed.

" _Get on the bed, Clarke."_ her voice came out low and nearly as a growl through her teeth, and Clarke wasn't sure if she had made the right choice in refusing, but in the same breath, she was eager to see what Lexa would do to her. She wanted to push her.

"You said you want to make me yours," Clarke said quietly, a small smirk forming on her lips as Lexa's eyes narrowed again. "So...make me."

Lexa stared hard at her, and Clarke prepared herself, trying to hide her nervousness that was lying underneath her desire, and finally, the Commander smirked lightly again.

"Is that a challenge, _Klark_?" she questioned, her eyes obtaining a slight glint in them, and Clarke knew it excited her.

She leaned toward her. "Perhaps... _Heda,_ " she whispered.

Before she had time to even think of her next move, her world was suddenly thrown back, and she gasped as she landed on the bed. She tried to get up, but Lexa was already over her, straddling her waist, pinning her arms to the bed. She tried to resist, to push against her, but she held her arms in place with amazing strength, and all Clarke managed to do was move them an inch.

Her chest heaved as she stared up into Lexa's excited green eyes, and she blushed heavily as they drifted down to her exposed torso; looking back and forth between each of her breasts with hunger.

Then, without warning, she dived her head down, taking one of the sensitive areas into her mouth with a tug.

Clarke gasped at the sudden attack, and with each rough flick of her tongue against the hardening skin, a jolt was sent down between her legs. She whimpered lightly as her center throbbed, still trying to free her arms, and she rose her hips to try to push Lexa off, but she ground her hips down on her, holding her in place.

She pulled back with a loud, hard suck that sent another jolt through Clarke; her breath quickly forcing its way out through her lips, and when she looked up at Lexa as she raised her head, her smirk was wider and more wicked than before.

"Defy me again, and I will only make this harder for you," she said, and part of Clarke was curious as to what she had in mind. "Do I make myself clear?" she asked her when Clarke had remained silent, and still, she said nothing.

Lexa shook her head gently, her smirk still in place, and then she lowered her head more slowly this time to her other breast, and waited.

Clarke remained silent.

She took her nipple into her mouth, and this time, she sucked hard with her teeth, causing Clarke to gasp in pain, but it still sent a jolt of throbbing pleasure through her. She released it, but kept her mouth close to it.

"I said, do I make myself clear?" she asked, and when her eyes rose up, Clarke clenched her jaw. "Foolish girl," Lexa said, and took her nipple once more, sucking hard.

A wince of pain escaped through Clarke's lips, but Lexa continued to suck relentlessly on the delicate skin, and finally, Clarke couldn't take it anymore as jolt after jolt shot through her.

"Yes, _Heda_ , yes…!" she gasped, clutching her hands into fists, and she finally released the tender skin.

"Good," Lexa said, and Clarke watched as she let go of one of her wrists to reach over, but Clarke took this moment, though she knew she probably shouldn't, and shot her arm down between Lexa's legs, touching her with a demanding desire.

Lexa's body jumped at the sudden touch, and a breath shot out from her lips as her eyes snapped shut for a moment. Clarke was sure she had her, but she opened her eyes and Clarke could see that predatory hunger in them, and she quickly reached down and gripped Clarke's wrist tightly, forcing it away. She pinned it down next to her side as she stared down at her with those intense eyes. She then moved her knee and used it to hold her arm in place, and reached over again, pulling something up.

Clarke turned and craned her neck to see, and felt Lexa tying a rope around her wrist.

"Wait…I'll be good, _Heda_ ," Clarke breathed with as much innocence as she could, but Lexa merely smirked down at her as she tied the knot tight, and then she wrapped her other wrist, bringing it up to join the other one.

She then tied it around the wooden post that stuck up from the bed, making sure the knot was tight, and Clarke's breathing became heavy as Lexa sat back to admire her work. Clarke tried to tug on the rope, but it was secured.

"Now, it's time to teach you a lesson," Lexa said, and Clarke watched as she leaned over to the other side, and her heart began to race as she picked up one of the many burning candles.

Clarke eyed the candle with slight worry. She had never had this done to her before.

When Lexa's eyes returned to her, she tilted her head slightly.

"Are you worried I am going to hurt you?" she asked quietly, and immediately, Clarke shook her head.

"N-No, I just..." she glanced away for a moment, before looking back up. "I've never done this before..."

That gentle smirk reached Lexa's lips again, and she leaned her head down to her. "Do not worry, I will take care of you," she said quietly, almost sounding sinister, and she kissed Clarke fully on the lips.

She kissed her for a long moment, rising Clarke's desire even higher. Her lips were soft, yet they kissed her firmly; her tongue exploring her own that sent butterflies from the depths of her belly up to her throat. She began to pull back, but Clarke leaned up as best as she could to follow, catching the leader's lips once more.

Lexa kissed her a few more times, before she felt a hand against her collarbone and chest, and she was pushed back into the bed as she finally pulled back. Clarke's body squirmed lightly underneath her.

She watched the candle carefully as Lexa began to tip it over, and as soon as two drops of hot wax landed on the skin just under her breast, she exhaled quickly at the pain, but it only lasted a second and disappeared, leaving an odd ache for another. She looked up to find Lexa watching her intently, that hunger in her eyes present, and it turned Clarke on even more that this was turning the Stoical Commander on.

"Do it again," Clarke whispered, wanting to see that hunger grow.

Lexa didn't even seem to notice that Clarke had given her an order this time, either that or she was too excited to do it again, and she tipped the candle over; multiple drops landing on Clarke's skin on the lower part of her ribs.

She let out a shaky breath with a light moan mixed into it as her stomach sunk in, and when she saw Lexa biting her lip as she watched Clarke's reaction intently, her center throbbed again.

"Lower," Clarke breathed, wanting the Commander to become as turned on as possible, and Lexa stared at her with slightly surprised eyes. Clarke stared up at her, breathing slightly heavily, and she nodded her head.

Lexa looked down, and she tipped the candle over once more, and Clarke felt the pinpricks of pain make a trail just on the inner side of her hip bone, dripping dangerously low. She allowed herself to let out an even louder moan as she pulled against the rope, her body lightly squirming underneath her, quickly sucking her breath back in with a light gasp as she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she felt her stomach clench as Lexa stared at her with parted lips, her eyes round with desire, and even her cheeks were flushed. Her breathing had become slightly harder.

She set the candle aside, and before Clarke knew it, her lips were on hers again, kissing her roughly and full with passion. Lexa's tongue pushed its way into her mouth again, and she welcomed it eagerly, tasting the warmth of her.

She then felt a hot palm against her breast, massaging it excitedly, and Clarke took hold of her plump bottom lip, making sure to give it a quick, hard suck before letting it go. Lexa turned her head to kiss her deeper, and Clarke felt her begin to shift.

Her leg pushed itself in between her closed ones, forcing them apart, and she lowered herself between her thighs. Clarke's body jerked slightly at the contact against her now sensitive area, and a quick whimper escaped her at the pressure.

She then ground her lower half against her more firmly, and Clarke moaned lightly again, causing her thighs to squeeze around the Commander's hips. They continued to kiss one another roughly with desire, and she felt an arm snake around her waist, holding onto her as she ground against her again.

Lexa repeated the action, becoming rougher and only slightly quicker with each passing moment, and Clarke could feel the wetness spreading between her legs. Soon, they had stopped kissing altogether, and were breathing heavily against one another; Clarke's light moans and gasps filling the tent. She could tell Lexa thoroughly enjoyed watching her reactions.

" _Heda_..." Clarke moaned, tugging on the rope and wishing she could bring her arms down to touch her. She was truly enjoying this, but she needed more. Her body ached for more, and she pressed herself up firmly into Lexa's lower half with a pleading to go faster.

"I want to hear you say my name, Clarke," Lexa whispered, continuing her grinding movements against her slow and hard.

"Lexa..." Clarke moaned, but she continued her slow and almost agonizing movements, watching Clarke intently. "Please, Lexa, I want you..."

"You want me to what?" she asked quietly, and lowered her head, kissing and biting her neck.

"I want you to touch me." Clarke squeezed her thighs around her again achingly, and she felt Lexa breath roughly against the skin of her neck.

Lexa released her hold and pushed herself back up onto her knees. She began to pull roughly on Clarke's pants, and she raised her hips to help her. She tossed them to the side, and stared down at her exposed body.

Clarke arched her back slightly, causing her ribs to expand, and that growing hunger intensified in Lexa's eyes. She leaned forward, but instead of lying on top of her again, she reached forward, and Clarke felt her undoing the knot on the rope.

As soon as her arms were free, the rope still tied around one wrist, Lexa slid her arm under her waist again, and hoisted Clarke up swiftly as she sat back until she was straddling her thighs, completely naked, and held her as she reached down and slid her fingers against her wet center.

Clarke gasped with a jerk from the sensitivity, and wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck, kissing her roughly again as Lexa's fingers began to massage her. She squeezed her thighs as much as they would allow her around Lexa's, fighting to not lose control of herself so quickly and early on.

Clarke moaned as her fingers became rougher, making circles against her that sent another wave of jolts through her, and she felt herself throbbing and aching with desperation. She wanted more. She needed to feel more, but she couldn't find her voice.

Then, it was as if Lexa read her mind, and she broke away from their kiss only enough to lower her head to Clarke's neck, and just as she bit it roughly that caused Clarke to wince in pain, she pushed her fingers up into her at the same time, and Clarke's body tensed up; her wincing turning into a deep throaty moan.

The amount Lexa had caused her to produce only helped Lexa's fingers to easily slide into her, and she began pumping into her roughly, causing pressure to build up each time she went up into her. The sound of her wetness as Lexa's fingers moved in and out of her seemed to drive Lexa to go faster and harder; the pressure bumping roughly inside her through the lower part of her belly.

She kissed her harder as she could feel it approaching, her peaking moment coming to shatter her, and she opened her legs wider to her, causing her to slightly drop lower onto Lexa's knuckles.

"D-Don't stop..." she breathed in a harsh whimper, gripping onto Lexa's top as she tried to hold on, but she couldn't even bring herself to kiss Lexa again as her body started to tense up. She pressed her forehead to hers, her breaths coming out hard and quick. She had to hold on. She didn't want to break just yet.

"Scream for me, Clarke..." Lexa breathed out against her chest, coaxing her, pumping into her more roughly as Clarke's walls became tense with resistance, and the words pushed Clarke further to the edge.

She dug her nails into Lexa's back, feeling her muscles flexing under them each time her arm moved, and her breathing became deeper and slower with roughness, forcing its way out in harsh moans as she tried to suck it back in to hold on. She squeezed her already closed eyes, and bit her lip roughly to fight against it, but she knew it was too late, and she had lost.

Suddenly, every muscle in her body seized up until they trembled violently, and she let out a loud, releasing, guttural moan as she clutched onto Lexa tightly, pulling her body hard against hers. Lexa bit her neck hard, holding on with her teeth and tightening her arm around her as Clarke's orgasm raged through her. She quickly sucked in her breath, only to be forcefully released again in a raspy vocalization of her climax as Lexa slowly pulled out her fingers; her body continuing to shake.

Every inch of her skin tingled, pulses of her sensitive nerves caused her body to twitch uncontrollably, the pain from Lexa's bite mixing into her pleasure, and her head buzzed with a euphoric dizziness.

When she finally began to calm down, whimpers still escaping her as her muscles slowly eased up, Lexa finally released her hold on her neck, and leaned back up to kiss her deeply on the mouth again as Clarke slowly sunk down. She released her tight grip on Lexa's back as she kissed her, breathing hard through her nose.

She eventually had to break away to fully catch her breath, pressing her forehead to hers with her eyes shut, and they sat there for a moment, breathing against each other as Clarke slowly tried to regain herself.

She finally opened her eyes and pulled her head back to look at Lexa, her arms still wrapped around her neck while Lexa's rested on her hips.

"Is it...my turn?" Clarke asked sheepishly, wanting to return the favor, but before the Commander could respond, there was the sound of a throat clearing loudly outside.

" _Heda_ ," a male Grounder called in rather uneasily through the flap of the tent.

"What is it?" she called back with slight irritation, the authority in her voice returning.

"The others would like to present you with a toast in your victory..."

Lexa looked up at Clarke with displeased eyes, but Clarke smiled and leaned forward, kissing her gently before pulling back and climbing off of her.

"We should go. My mom will wonder where I've been anyway," she said as she began to pull her pants back on.

Lexa sighed as she got off of the bed, grabbing a top for Clarke as she untied the rope still around her wrist, and then put her bra back on. She walked over and handed her the top, which Clarke took gratefully.

However, she was staring at her as if she were trying to figure something out.

"How do you do that?" Lexa asked her quietly and with seriousness, and Clarke gave her a curious glance.

"...Do what?" she questioned slightly nervously as she pulled the top over her head and adjusted it.

"Still make me weak."

Clarke couldn't stop the smile that formed on her lips, and she looked away and blushed as she put her jacket back on.

"Maybe that's something we'll have to explore again," she said, glancing back at the Commander, and she was surprised to see a light smile reach her lips.

"I would very much like that, Clarke."

"Me too."


End file.
